


After The Storm Blows Through

by Lady_Haathwyn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, some strong language at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Haathwyn/pseuds/Lady_Haathwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reemerging 200+ years later isn't exactly Juliana's definition of amazing, in fact she struggles often with trying to figure out where she even belongs in this new world. Arthur Maxson x Sole Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a draft piece and in no way 'good form'. So bare with me here :)

For the first time, seeing the outside world nearly made her hurl.

She’s hunched over, taking deep breaths of air to try and stop the overwhelming nausea that is overcoming her. The light outside is incredibly bright, so bright she has to blink constantly to try and get some focus going for her.

When some unknown strength manages to overcome her, she takes her first few steps off Vault 111's elevator, stumbling forward a little as she's not use to using her legs. She's fighting against every red flag of her body, pushing herself to keep moving, eyes adjusting to Sanctuary or at least what was Sanctuary.

Just that sight alone makes for even more waterworks as she surveys the wasteland; dead trees and broken structures. Everything decaying.

Eventually she pulls herself together enough to walk down the hill along the path towards Sanctuary. The location was now less than picturesque as it had been once before the nuclear fallout.

Consisting of broken, cracked sidewalks and roads, grass and weeds coming up at the concrete seams. Houses that no longer held their perfect painted colours and once lovely picket fences that made for the boundaries of yards we’re now falling apart.

“As I live and breath…”

That voice sounds oh so familiar to her and she turns just in time to see Cogsworth floating down the road to see her.

“It’s…It’s really you!” His voice cracks in a tone of relief.

She’s anything but relieved as she answers, voice cracking from not being used, “Oh my god…this can’t be happening,” she repeats the last few words looking around in a confused fashion, hoping this is all some terrible dream.

Cogsworth who she remembered as being rather new and shiny last time she'd seen him, is rusting and nothing campared to what he use to be.

“Isn’t happening? What ARE you talking about?” He continues on but her state of distraught is causing her mind to wonder.

Everything around her is ruined; her life, her home, the very things she worked so hard to get.

It’s all destroyed.

“Speaking of which, where is your better half?”

Memories bounced back in forth in her head as the metal being brings her back to the present. Nate lay dead on the vault floor, Shaun kidnapped. She needed to find the killers and bring them to some kind of justice. What kind of justice? She had no idea. “They came into the Vault…maybe you saw them? They had guns…and strange outfits,” her words came out erratically only for Cogsworth to answer with something about Ms. Rosa’s boy running around in a Halloween costume a week earlier.

She blinked, was she really only in the vault for a week?

“Mum? Juliana?”

The robot brings her back to reality, “They-they killed him.”

He must have thought she was crazy because the next thing coming from him is anything but the idea that Noah had been murdered and instead that Juliana needed some sort of distraction from her thoughts. “Is the lad with you?”

Nothing is making sense to her but she answers him either way, “Shaun’s been kidnapped. But I’m going to find him. I’m going to get my baby back.”

“Oh my it’s worse then I thought,” he proceeds to say,“-you’re suffering from hunger induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that, I’m afraid.”

She’s suddenly taken back by his words, “No, no that’s not possible, 200 years is not possible. I wasn’t out for that long…”

He begins speaking again but she’s still caught up in the idea that 200 years have passed. It’s not possible. None of this is even possible and to think that Cogsworth is acting like this without any shred of worry or doubt, worries her, “Cogsworth, you’re acting a little weird. What’s wrong?”

She had guessed correctly because the next thing she knows, the poor robots is breaking down, “Oh mum it’s been horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve. I spent the first 10 years trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing! -And don’t even get me started on the futility of dusting a collapsed house. And the car! The car! How do you polish rust?”

Juliana places a hand on his now rusting system, “Stay with me pal, focus.” Although she had said that, she found herself finding stability in even her own words of encouragement.

“I’m afraid I don’t know anything mum. The bombs came, and all of you left in such a hurry. I though for certain you and your family were…dead. I did find this holotape. I believe sir was going to present it to you as a surprise. But then we’ll everything happened.” He hands her the holotape and she takes it willingly saving it to listen to later.

“Thank you, Cogsworth,” a small sad smile

Cogsworth sniffles and answers her with a short 'you're welcome' and just as suddenly his personality changes and he’s all cheery again, “Now, enough feeling sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighbourhood together? Sir and young Shaun may turn up yet.”

She bit her lower lip, Cogsworth must have not believed her when she said Nate was dead, “I-I think we should head back towards the Vault. Nate’s body is down there.” He deserved a proper burial at least, all of her neighbours did.

He hesitated and she never missed a second of it, “Lead the way, mum.”

The walk there was filled with Cogsworth filling her in on what had happened over the last 2 centuries. From Raiders, zombie things and super mutated humans, she thought she’d seen everything.

When they emerged from the elevator, Cogsworth is curious as can be, “This is where you and the family disappeared to, mum? Rather intriguing..home.”

“Well I didn’t get to enjoy it much, I was suspended in cryogenic sleep for most of it,” she answered grimly, stepping over a skeleton that once belong to a Vault Tech guard. The robot behind her made a noise of disgust as they continued down the hallways.

“My this place is rather…unique.”

She stayed silent, as she approached Nate’s body, still laying there on the ground where he had fallen earlier. Her bottom lip quivering as she dropped to her knees gathering the man in her arms for the second time that day. Those terrible feelings resurfaced as she thought about never being able to see him ever again. Never sharing memories, thoughts, feelings.

Shaun.

Her heart aches as she hears Cogsworth coming up beside her but he stays silent, letting her mourn in silence.

She only needed a few more second, maybe an eternity at this rate.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter of just laying bricks down, Maxson will be around soon enough, just wait a little bit long <3

Nate liked dogs.

Not the small yappy ones, but the large ones who believe they are lapdogs and at the same time could barrel into you and knock you over.

For those reasons Dogmeat brought a comforting companionship to the table. He was great with everything, being highly useful and helping Juliana maneuver through the wasteland. Taking down and distracting enemies long enough for her to deal the final blow.

Dogmeat was the kind of dog Nate had always wanted and she found some odd comfort about that.

Dogmeat groaned from beside her and she grabbed a can of dog food from the cupboard and placed it in a bowl for him. 

Sitting down again, at the kitchen table she smiled and a small sigh escaped her lips as she twisted her wedding ring and thinking back on her old life before the bombs fell. 

Over the past few days she imagined Nate sitting across from her as he usual did at this time in the morning, eating the traditional breakfast she spent all morning cooking. Wondering what he'd say next to cheer her up or get up from the table and lean down to kiss her before they would go fetch Shawn and spend the day doing something as a loving family would. 

-and each time those bright colourful memories would fade into the saturated wasteland it was today. 

"More water, Mum?" Cogsworth floated up next to her but she quietly shook her head no and the robot went on to doing tasks and chores. 

She noted that Cogsworth didn't seem to process how much of a disaster this place was actually in. Back in the day, before the bombs fell she could clearly imagine herself freaking out over the state of her home. 

Nowadays it was the trend. So she hadn't bothered being that type of person, there was no longer that underlying message of _Perfect home, perfect family._

A knock sounded from the front door and the creaky hinges gave way to Preston Garvey , a man she helped a few days prior out in Corncord where they were being attacked by raiders. After some chatting she soon found out their intentions of settling into Sanctuary and from there helped them in their plans. 

She spared the man the bare details, telling him about her house and that they were welcome to settle in anything but her place. 

“I’d like to run something by you if I could.”

She nodded her approval and the man sat down next to her at the table, rolling out a large paper with a detailed map of Sanctuary.

“This will be a large project but if we can pull it off we will have a safe place for people to come and settle.” He pointed out various houses for sleeping, armoury, meal hall. Places they could set up turrets, wells and even plans for a garden to sustain the place.

Juliana nodded, “I like it, we should also think about setting up some kind of wall.”

“Already in the works,” Preston answered, “Only set back is the amount of people we have. If we could recruit more then we’d be set to go.”

“Well I was thinking of heading out to Diamond City and seeing what it was all about, possibly do some trading if I find if I’m in the market for anything, I’d definitely have time to find people who are willing to join us.” She stood up from her seat, “I won’t leave till tomorrow anyways so for the mean time how about we get some of these task completed?”

»»-------------¤-------------««. 

A few days later after getting the basic structure of a wall together, Juliana and Dogmeat packed their things and headed out on the road toward Diamond city. She didn't rush herself, but instead took her time surveying the destruction of what once was. Besides searching for supplies could be tricky and she didn't want to miss a single thing.

She stopped for a second to adjust the radio to Diamond City's station, realising quickly that another frequency had appeared in her list of things to chose from!

With a flick of a dial she changed it to the Military Frequency AF95 despite feeling like she was eavesdropping on something important.

"Automated message repeating..."

She listened as the woman requested backup to her location, Cambridge Police Station.  
"Well Dogmeat, what do you say?"

The dog whined in her direction, ears perking up as if he wanted to carry on with whatever she spoke to him about.

And so they continued.

»»-------------¤-------------««

When they arrived, the Police Station was under attack by what she learned quickly were Ghouls, so zombie like in appearance that Juliana was feeling chills crawl up her spine just thinking about those movies Nate and her who see at the drive in.

It seemed they were mostly in the clear till she noticed a slight bit of movement to her left, turning just in time to down the attacking Ghoul with a clear headshot.

"We appreciate the assistance, Civilian. But what's your business here." A man approached her in nearly full power suit armor, towering over her 5'5" frame.

"Just trying to survive out here. Like everyone else." Her answer was quick but she could tell the man was looking at her Pipboy with a bit of a look that meant he didn't believe her.

"The way you charged in and engaged that final feral without a moment of hesitation, I find that a bit difficult to believe. Are you from a local settlement?"

She holstered her gun, "Why all the questions? I did help you after all. Besides, heard the radio chatter and thought I'd help out." Dogmeat let out an excited bark of agreement next to her.

The man nodded, accepting her answer, "If I appear suspicious, it's because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the commonwealth, we've been under constant fire. But if your like to continue pitching in, we could use an extra gun on our side." 

"We'll that would depend on how much you're paying me." 

Instantly his facial expression changed to that of something of annoyance. 

A smile grew on Juliana's face, "I'm just pulling your Leg, my names Juliana," She held her hand out to the man out of respect. 

"Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel," he disregarded her hand and instead she dropped it to her side with a bit of an eye roll to follow. "Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys, we're on recon duty, but I'm down a man and our supplies are running low. I've been trying to send some sort of distress call to my superiors but the signal is too weak to reach them.

A woman walked up towards them, "Sir, if I may?"

"Proceed." 

She continued, "I've modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I'm afraid it just isn't enough. What we need is something that will boost the signal." 

The Paladin looked to Juliana again, " Our target is ArcJet Systems, and it contains the technology we need, the Deep Range Transmitter. We infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter and bring it back here. So, what do you say? You willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?" He held his hand out to her and she almost thought about leaving him hanging like he did to her, but she too it instead. Smiling as she accepted his offer.

"Well no time to waste, right? Let's get moving."

»»-------------¤-------------««

"Who the hell were they?" Juliana let out the breath she had been holding for awhile. She leaned over on her knees, as the adrenalin pumped through her veins.

"Well that could have gone smoother, but mission accomplished." 

Juliana touched her head only to bring her finger back with a bit of blood, "Smoother? Back in my day those type of things are called shit shows. Although we did work quite well as a team." 

Paladin Danse nodded, "Agreed. It's a refreshing change to work with a civilian who can follow orders properly. That being said, I believe we have two important matter to discuss. First and foremost, if you'll hand me the Deep Range Transmitter, I'd like to compensate you for your assistance during this operation." 

He hands her a weapon, and she turns it over and over to inspect the fine hardware. 

"I think you'll find this weapon useful. It's my own personal modification of the standard Brotherhood Laser Rifle. May it serve you well in battle." 

Juliana looked up to him as he removed his helmet, " That wasn't necessary."

"I insist you keep it. The Brotherhood believes in paying all of its debts. Now as far as the second matter goes, I wanted to make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our op could have ended in disaster, but you kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. There is no doubt that you have what it takes. The way I see it, you've got a choice, you could go about doing what you do now or you could join the Brotherhood of Steel and make a mark on the world. So what do you say?" 

She thought about it, maybe this would be her best option right now in finding Shawn? It sounded like they had the technology at least, "I'd be honoured to join." 

"That's what I wanted to hear, meet me back at the police station and we'll discuss the details." 

Something inside her released some kind of unknown pressure, a hope that suddenly caught aflame. 

Suddenly finding Shawn became a little bit easier on her.


End file.
